pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB036: Drat That Dratini!
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis After protecting a young girl from a Dratini, Red instructs on becoming a Pokémon Trainer. However, they escape on Red's Aerodactyl after being attacked by strange Pokémon. Red hears about the Viridian Gym and goes in it, only to be approached by a familiar figure... Chapter Plot A young girl is lost in a forest. Suddenly, a Dratini emerges and goes to attack her. Luckily, Red comes with Saur, whose Vine Whip stops Dratini, binding it and sending it away. The girl thanks Red and wishes she had a friend like that. So, Red lends her a Poké Ball, so the girl sends Pika. Red instructs her that is Pikachu, an Electric-type Pokémon and tells her to order Pika to use Thundershock. The girl does so, causing a Rattata to be defeated, while Red remembers this is where Pika lived. The girl throws the Poké Ball, capturing Rattata. Red explains it is her own and it will do what she says. No matter the size, the Poké Ball will always shrink it down. Suddenly, they get ambushed by a bunch of Golem. Red sees they are too savage, but runs with the girl away, even from a Weezing. Red sends a Pokémon and, a moment later, he and the girl are carried by Aero. The girl tells she lives in Viridian City, so Red takes her there, but wonders how and why the wild Pokémon attacked all at once, including the Dratini. At Viridian City, the citizens scold the kid, as she shouldn't have gone there. The citizens know some Pokémon and things shouldn't be there. Red checks his PokéDex and tells the girl he is on a quest to complete the PokéDex for Prof. Oak. Red introduces himself and wants to challenge trainers to become the Pokémon Master. The citizens report there is nobody present to battle Red; the Gym is closed. Its leader was supposed to be unbeatable, but something happened. So, Red still goes to the Gym, sending Gyara to go across the river. The citizens are scared, but Red tells it is gentle. Before going, Red warns the girl that if the trainer is bad, the Pokémon will grow up bad; but if the trainer is gentle, the Pokémon will be friends with it. The girl understands, so Gyara sends Red across the river, then Red calls it back, amazing the citizens for such skill. Red comes to the Gym and sends Saur and shows this is the place where he and Prof. Oak were looking for. As Red tries to find the door, Saur goes through an entrance. Red goes inside and sees a statue, but it is destroyed. Red has the feeling he saw this face before. Suddenly, a glow appears. A stranger comes and welcomes Red of Pallet Town to Viridian Gym. Red wonders who this man is and how does he know his own name. Debuts Character Yellow Pokémon *Yellow's Rattata *Dratini *Golem *Weezing Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters